


Fake Love

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) told her snooty cousin she was dating Peter...problem is she isn't.





	Fake Love

You couldn’t believe you were doing this you thought as you walked up the stairs to your best friend’s room.

‘I need your help.’ you said as you entered.

‘Wow I’m fine, had a great day, thanks for asking. How are you (Y/N)?’ Peter said sarcastically as he closed his science book.

'This is serious. I have seriously fucked my own life and I really need your help.’ you whined as you sat next to him on the bed.

'What have you done that’s so serious I should be willing to fail a science test?’ Peter asked.

'For the last three months I have been bragging to my snobby cousin about my amazing and perfect boyfriend.’ you started.

'You’ve been single for almost a year.’ he said, obviously confused.

'Exactly! But snobby Shara didn’t need to that. Now she is coming over for dinner and is demanding to meet my fantastic boyfriend.’ you explained.

'So? Just find some guy and have him pretend to be your guy.’

'It can’t be some guy, because I sent her a photo…of us.’ you mumbled.

'Us? As in me? You told her you were dating me?’ Peter asked.

'She asked me to send her a picture with the two of us and my phone is full of pics of us! What was I supposed to do!’

'Tell her the truth?’ Peter suggested.

'And give her the satisfaction? Not a chance in hell.’ you said seriously.

Peter groaned as he ran his hand down his face.

'Please Peter, I will give you all my notes for science and math. Just for dinner, pretend to be my boyfriend.’ you pleaded.

'What about your parents how will they feel about me suddenly becoming you boyfriend of three months.’ Peter challenged with his arms crossed.

'Unaware, my parents and Shara’s will be at some lame event.’

Peter glared at his bed spread for a good twenty-four seconds before he sighed.

'Thank you!’ you cheered as you hugged him.

'I’ll make your fave spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread.’ you said as you rushed out if his room to get home and start cooking.

‘These notes better be golden.’ Peter groaned as he laid down.

Two Hours Later

‘I basically told her the truth, how we met and all that just added in a bit of romance. Our hang outs are dates, knowing that snoot she will try to catch you in a lie.’ you said as you took the bread out the oven.

‘She can’t be as bad as you make her seem.’ Peter replied as he set the table.

Last thanksgiving she bragged so much about her, and I quote, School for the best, that I actually jumped over the turkey.’

‘You did not.’ he dismissed.

‘That scar above my left knee, she slashed at me with her butter knife.’

‘No.’ he gasped.

‘Yes.’ 

There was a knock at the door.

‘OK how do I look, babe?’ you asked as you spun, your light blue floral dress.

‘You look great…shnookums.’

‘Ew, dial it down sweet heart.’ you laughed as you opened the door with a fake smile.

‘Shara.’ you grind out.

‘(Y/N), always a pleasure, how is your leg?’ Shara smiled smugly as she came in.

‘Same as your jaw…and your nose…and your eye.’ you smiled back.

‘Where is this boyfriend of yours, let me guess he couldn’t make it or did he move to Canada this morning?’

‘Uh, sorry to disappoint but I rescheduled my flight to Canada for tomorrow.’ Peter said as he came out of the kitchen to see the snoot he had heard so much about.

Shara’s beady eyes widened for a split second before she hardened them again.

‘You must be Peter, hello I am Shara.’ she introduced.

‘Yes I have heard…things about you.’ Peter smiled.

‘I cooked, Peter’s favorite.’ you smiled as you clung to Peters arm.

‘How sweet, hope its better than you mashed potatoes.’ Shara mumbled.

Your face soured and you were about to say something when Peter wrapped his arm around you.

‘Actually I love her cooking, honestly without my diet would be hot pockets and top ramen.’ Peter defended.

Shara hummed and walked into the kitchen.

Soon you were all at the table eating in awkward silence.

‘So, Peter tell me how did meet my cousin?’ your cousin asked.

‘You snicker automatically, like you did whenever you think about how you met Peter.

Peter groaned, but his smile gave away his true feelings of fondness.

‘Were in gym and she saw me take a basketball to the face, laughed her ass of and I snapped then she gave me a brownie to apologize.’ Peter answered.

You were still laughing silently behind your hand.

‘It wasn’t that funny.’ Peter rolled his eyes.

‘Yes it was, I mean like, your face…oh my god your whole face.’ you smiled.

‘Hitting him in the face, that seems to be a good time for a healthy couple.’ Shara commented.

‘I wasn’t the one who threw the ball.’ you glared.

‘Wow this meal is great.’ Peter said trying to change the topic.

‘Thank you honey.’ you smiled.

‘The spaghetti is salty and the bread is burned, but sure delicious. Honestly Peter f her cooking is all you have then maybe you should ask for a better cook.’ Shara said as she smiled at Peter.

‘Are you serious?’ you asked.

Was she fucking serious.

‘What?’ Shara asked.

‘You little- you were hitting on my boyfriend just now.’ you accused.

‘I offered him a decent meal.’ she said plainly.

‘My cooking is the best he has ever had, right Peter.’ you argued.

‘Mine is better, the best even.’ Sharan winked at your fake boyfriend.

‘Uh…’ Peter stared between the two cousins.

‘I am so sick of you going around like you have a golden diamond studded pole shoved up you lily white silk tissue wiped ass!’ you spat as you stood up.

‘And I am sick of hearing your stupid name all the damn time! Oh (Y/N) did this thing and she did that thing! I have been busting my ass to do everything better than you!’ Shara screamed before she hopped over table.

You both hit the ground and the battle was on.

‘You peddle stool brat!’ you yelled as you gripped her neck.

‘Poster girl!’ she shouted before she pulled your hair.

‘Ah! You bitch!’

‘Fuck you!’

‘Girls! Get a hold of yourselves!’ Peter begged, as he pulled you away.

‘This is by far the dumbest feud I have ever seen! If you two had simply talked without being so damn snotty you two would realize you are both just idiots.’ Peter said as he sat you down.

Shara stood and straightened her clothes.

‘I am sorry you had to see that.’she said.

‘Drop the act and say what you did before you jumped over my plate.’ Peter ordered.

Shara glared at him, then at you before she sighed.

‘All my parents talk about is you, how great you are. How much you do without any help or influence of the family name. No matter what I do, they never see it.’ she confessed.

Well that really just made you feel bad but it also made you want to spill your guts.

‘I always wished mom had kept her maiden name. I want to earn what I get, but having your foot in the door would really help.’ you admitted.

‘Now hug.’ Peter said.

‘Don’t push it.’ you and Shara said at once.

You both laugh and the rest of dinner is spent laughing at all the ridiculous you two cousins have fought over.

Soon it was time for Shara to leave.

‘I can honestly say that this was fun cousin.’ she smiled.

‘Me too.’ you smiled back as you hugged her.

‘You got a good guy, keep an eye on him.’ she joked as she left.

You turned and smiled brightly at him.

‘Thank you.’ you said as you hugged him.

‘You’re welcome. Darling.’ he smiled as he kissed your forehead.

‘I think you missed.’ you said before you placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Peter stood there stunned and looking down at you.

‘Don’t act like you didn’t want to.’ you blushed as you backed away only for Peter to pull you back in.

‘I want so much more after the night I had.’ he said as he kissed you fully.

Best pretend boyfriend ever.


End file.
